Don't mess with our Kimiko!
by Kereea
Summary: Kim comes back sad from a shopping spree with her galpals? What is wrong? Who will right it? Random plot bunny that was bugging me.... No piarings.


**Don't Mess With Our Kimiko**

"When will Kimiko return Raimundo?" groaned Omi for the third time that minute.

Rai checked his watch soon Omi, soon-"

At that moment Kimiko stormed in. Clay tipped his hat, "Hey Kimiko, how was yer get t'gether with yer gal-pals? Man, 'round here it's been duller than Aunt Shirley's butter knives without you."

Kimiko glared at him, and then stormed to her 'room'. Rai blinked, "Something's wrong dudes, come on, we need to find out what happened at that lunch."

"But Raimundo, how?" asked Omi. "Even with my tiger instincts I would never be able to fathom what females do at shopping-until-one-falls outings. I barely know about shopping in general!"

Clay thought for a moment, "Jack."

"Wha-" Rai started.

"Look, he's good with computers right? Maybe he can hack into that mall's cameras so we can see what happened to poor Kim."

----

"And that's why we're here," finished Rai. Jack nodded in thought.

"Okay, whatever, Wuya's hanging with Ashley today, so I'm free. And bored. Give me some room, the Tao Shone Mall had mega-security, it'll take some time.

After what seemed hours, Chase Young entered. Ignoring the Dragons and Dojo, he addressed Jack, "Where is Wuya, Jack Spicer?"

"Not here," Jack muttered. "And….done!"

With what, cretin?" Wuya and Ashley were at the top of the stairs.

"Hacking. Lady, gentleman, and Wuya-"

"Watch it Jackie, I might just _accidentally_ float through your skull again."

"Anyway, here's why Kimiko's so pissed."

The screen sprang to life. Jack enhanced a corner of the frame, revealing Kimiko and her gal-pals Miki, Oyo, and Mimi.

Mimi was saying something, so Jack up-ed the volume. "-since you hang out with just guys, I mean, you have changed."

Kimiko protested, "No I haven't!"

Oyo smiled, "Then which one do you_ like_?"

"EW! That's gross, Omi, Clay, Rai, heck even _Jack_ they're more like brothers than date-material." Kimiko crossed her arms.

"What about that one Chase guy? He sounds cute," Mimi giggled.

Chase rolled his eyes.

Kimiko sunk in her chair, "No. Definitely not."

"And it sounds like the only girls are that ghost-hag Wuya and that Kattnappe'. Kim, you've become-oh I can't say it!" Oyo stared sadly at Kimiko.

Miki stood, "Then I will, Kim, you're just one of the guys!"

"HOW DARE THEY!" yelled Ashley. "Saying that about Kimiko, the worst insult a girl can be dealt-"

Wuya made a fist and slammed it into her other ghostly hand, "There must be retribution! There must be pain! There must be…killer robots of doom! Yes, that's perfect! Jackie, get to work!"

Jack scuttled to his workbench as Chase, Dojo, Omi, Rai, and Clay looked at each other in confusion. Finally Chase spoke, "So…that's a bad insult?"

"YES!" screeched Wuya and Ashley, who had run to the bathroom to pull on her 'catsuit'. The former hissed, "Honestly Chase, you've been around about as long as I have, but you are still male. There are things you will never understand."

"Dojo, maybe we should head back to Kim and help her feel-" Rai was cut off by Wuya.

"NO!" yelled Wuya. "You boys do not get it!"

"Darn right we don't," Jack muttered as he worked on the ordered bots.

Kattnappe' leaned on the wall and 'purred', "We shall simply convince the three to take back what they said."

Wuya cackled, and Clay asked, "Yer forgoin' the Shen-Gan-Wu hunt rivalries 'cause Kim got called that?"

"Yes! Oh, and Raimundo, be a dear and get some explosives out of cabinet E17 will you?" asked Wuya.

Omi leaped onto the highest thing in the room, which happened to be Chase's head, "No! Stop the printing machines! I have a plan! We do not assassinate them…we make them jail-phone Kimiko and apologize under pain of Dragon's rage, Kattnappe's claws and evil kittens, Jack Spicer's robots, Wuya's ghostly-ness, and Chase's as-of-yet-unmatched power!"

"Get off me and it's a deal," Chase said.

----

Kimiko was elated later that night when her friends called to apologize. Little did she know that they were facing down a Wu wielding Texan, a Tsunami Striking monk, a hurricane-gale making Brazilian, five Jackbots, Wuya, a fully grown Dojo, a lizard-like immortal, Jack with the Monkey staff, and Kattnappe' with her insane mutant kitties.

Ya know, that kind of thing puts you right into therapy.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay, I do't own X-Showdown Happy now?


End file.
